The Female Persuasion
by Tybs23
Summary: England brings the wrath of the fangirls onto the cast of Hetalia, and now a diabolical pair of fanfiction writers are determined to make their ideas come to fruition! How? With good old-fashioned gender swapping fun. -need self inserts-
1. I Introduction Part 1

**8 • 11 • 11**

**The Female Persuasion  
><strong>

**Written by : Tybs23 and Jagsrule5**

**Chapter I**

**Introduction [Part 1]**

**You Frenchies just love to hate us! Why don't you go back to making statues of hot green chicks! -America  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: We, don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"I'll show that lunatic<em>,<em>" griped England, grinding his teeth as he stomped around his elaborate abode. "I raised him, nurtured the bastard, and he decides he can treat his elder like _rubbish_!"

Stupid America. _Simply idiotic. _England thought. But this was typical behavior, wasn't it? _Still, _that man-child got on England's last nerve, with his ever-so-cocky attitude. The nation brushed a hand through his hair, planting himself onto the nearby sofa with an exasperated sigh. What was it he had said…? Ah, that was right…

* * *

><p>"<em>Are we all clear on the plan? Good!"<em>

_The rest of the Allies looked up at their ignoble leader, confusion and, for some, annoyance crossing their faces. The tallest of the nations, Russia, was just taking his seat, but stopped mid-crouch when it seemed like the meeting was already coming to a close. Canada raised a hand, but was quickly ignored._

"_We didn't even discuss anything," England barked, struggling to contain his temper at least until something was resolved. The rest of the countries only nodded in agreement._

_"Hmfah smfrgh?" America blinked, hastily swallowing the remains of his third cheeseburger. "Hm? Oh, you don't have to worry about that! Everything was working great last time!"_

"_But as I recall," piped China, "We had surrendered to the Axis at our last ambush, did we not?"_

"_Wi," France confirmed, shaking his head sorrowfully as he recalled that night, "Our team was no match for ze magnificent power of ze Axis …"_

_The group was silent for a minute, all remembering that night clearly, but none having the slightest clue of how to remedy such a disadvantage._

_Canada, sitting in the corner, thought for a brief moment before muttering, "Maybe if we-"_

"_I GOT IT!" cried America, a finger pointed upward, his face smug, "It was totally England's position that was the problem!" He nodded to himself, as if this made all the sense in the world, craning his neck to look pointedly at England, "So this time, try not to screw things up for us, kay?"_

_Everyone turned to face the enraged older nation, whose pallor was slowly turning a bright blue as he grappled with his peaking annoyance. France, who was sitting beside his rival state, had the common sense to back up a few feet before the volcano of anger erupted…_

* * *

><p>It just wasn't fair. England was perfectly in position, down to the square meter! It was clearly America that was the problem in all of this; why else would none of their plans ever work? It was evident to him that it was high time his ideas were known…<p>

Maybe if he used some of his _special_ talents… Something none of the other nations could provide…

England clenched his fists, simply stumped as to what he could possibly offer. He was the most normal nation on the planet; as far as he knew!

The pirate was so perplexed by his dilemma that he failed to notice a small, flying creature sneak up from behind the cushion. The bunny sprung, giggling and flapping its wings as it watched England shoot out of his seat.

He looked up from his crumpled pile on the ground, a look of bewilderment crossing his face before being replaced by faint annoyance. Rising to his feet, he sighed, "Not now, Mint Bunny. I'm too depressed to play…"

England shook his head and wiped a few specks of dirt from his uniform, not bothering to watch after the dejected creature as it bobbled away. Instead, he returned his thoughts to the current situation.

After a moment of deep thinking the nation groaned, slumping his head into his hands. No, there was nothing even remotely strange or unusual about him that he could think of!

But perhaps… could he perhaps use his… _dark magic?_ The skills that had been passed down, ancient techniques that only the most learned nation could master…?

England snapped his fingers together in realization, his face lighting up, "By George, of course! That idiot will never see it coming! And it will teach the wanker to mouth off to me." He chattered excitedly, already getting up to bolt toward the book of spells kept hidden beneath his cookbooks.

Even if they _were _on the same side, it was about time that imbecile would pay…

Robe in place, book in hand, England could hardly wait to begin reciting the all-too-familiar chant from deep within his basement. The spell was simply a silence charm, meant to keep the man's mouth shut for a few weeks. But England could hardly contain himself when he began imagining all of the peace and quiet… America …_ silent …_

"This may be … what heaven looks like …" he muttered dreamily, his eyes spacing for a moment.

The nation soon snapped out of it, also noting the fact that, without the blabbermouth in charge, he would be able to incorporate some of the naval strategies he had been working on.

Needing no further motivation, England took a moment to clear his throat before speaking to the chalk drawing in front of him.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…"

It was working; the circle had begun to glow a faint pink, the mouth of the portal cracking open slightly. He couldn't yet see inside, but England knew that the spell was in effect.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…!"

A hand reached out from the depths of the chasm, making England flinch back a bit. But he continued on, anyway, not wanting all of his efforts to be wasted here.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumble…dora the… Explorer…"

The startled spell-caster trailed off, his eyes trained on the glowing form rising from the abyss that he had created. A hand, and then another; soon the tip of a head could be seen popping out from the illuminated hole.

For a brief moment, he worried that it could be Russia again, here to foil another of his schemes with his untimely visits. But those thoughts were immediately quashed when he saw that it was indeed a _female _body.

Female? As in, a _girl? _That was strange… There certainly weren't many countries that took on a woman's form… But perhaps, pondered England, still gazing up at the floating being, it wasn't actually a country at all …

"What in the-"

It was … just a girl. Two girls, to be precise. They were normal girls, save for the fact that they were floating above the rift, with nothing to elevate them whatsoever. The one in front looked a bit frail, like she had spent much too long on the computer, and her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Only dressed in a tank and sweats, socks adorning her feet; a laptop under her arm and an opened box of pocky in the other. The one behind her was dressed similarly, but seemed to be busy typing at her respective computer.

The entity in front gave a weary yawn, before noting his presence and waving nonchalantly. "Not enough," was her simple response.

England stared, baffled by the cryptic answer. "Eh… Pardon…?"

"Not enough." She clarified, "Not enough girls, you were saying?"

She raised an eyebrow, starting to remind England of a certain annoying brother of his. Although he couldn't quite pin it down as to _why …_

"And just who the _hell_ are you?" England the bewildered nation stuttered, still not quite sure if he could call his spell was a success.

The teen pondered this for a moment, before replying, "You can call me Tybs, I guess." Then she turned back to her companion, jabbing a thumb in her direction, "And that's Jags."

England nodded slowly, "And… why are you here?"

This she was happy to answer, her eyes brightening with excitement, "Oh! We're here because there aren't enough girls. Women nations, I mean… Plus, we just like to mess with you."

The puzzled old country frowned at the last bit, his eyebrows creasing as he went deep into thought. That wasn't what he had meant by his question. He had meant to ask 'Why did you appear, and not my spell.' But misinterpreting seemed to happen more often than not around here …

Out of sheer curiosity, England took a glance up at the smiling young girl. "What do you mean by, 'aren't enough girls'? There are plenty of female countries! And on top of that, the predominant male atmosphere makes for a high level of hinted yaoi, which is a popular genre for girls in your estimated age group." He reasoned, completely ignoring the fact that he had absolutely obliterated the scattered remains of what fourth wall there was left.

The girl in the back perked up at the mention of the statistics, questioning hopefully, "Hm? Did someone say yaoi…?" But Tybs could only shake her head, looking at the country as one would a silly child. "There are a few… but not _enough! _And besides, haven't you ever wondered how all of the countries would react to becoming the opposite gender…?" Her eyes sparkled, her look malevolent. "Think about America's reaction! You'll finally be able to get him back… Isn't that what you wanted?"

England's face fluctuated between horrified and dazed, the hefty book of spells nearly slipping from his grasp when he had finally comprehended the meaning behind her words. The warning signs … they were all there …

Laptop beneath her arm … insane, unnatural plot points …

"You- You're a-"

Tired eyes … casual clothing … _pocky …_

His stare met hers, and England felt like he wanted to melt and run for his life at the same time.

"F-f-f-fan fiction … _author …_"

What had he done…?

* * *

><p>England paced back and forth, panicking.<p>

_I screwed up._ He admitted to himself, as he looked over to the two girls. For now, they were just talking, giggling every so often, and typing.

Their faces lit up from the computer. The bloodshot eyes protruding from their pale faces.

England's eye twitched. They wanted all the male countries, to be _female_!

This wouldn't of been bad for him; seeing everyone terrified of their own bodies and practically everyone out of their mind. But, he was male too. His country and him in general, was in total danger.

He slowly approached the girls.

They are fiction writers. He could tell, they didn't jump into action. From what he could see, they were planning.

_Isn't that what writers do?_

Both girls looked from their laptops at England. They stared at him, their laughing ceasing, their smiles dropped.

"What's up?"The girl raised her chin up in acknowledgment.

_What was this girl's name? Tybs? Yea that's it._

England scratched the back of neck.

"Um ... you guys look tired. Maybe you should get some rest."

"Can't do, Brit." He clenched his teeth at the nickname. "Gotta get this planned out now. Pocky?" She offered. He shook his head.

"Oh, give me some."

_Jags, was it? _

Tybs gave her the pocky, to take a few, and got up from her seat.

England took a few steps back.

Was she done planning? Was it the end of all male countries?

"Relax." She pressed, and looked at the wall in a thinking manner. Her hand stroking her chin.

"I need a map of the world. Got one of those?" She looked back at England, who shook his head.

She snickered. "Why so uptight?"

"Uh."

_Don't get them angry. _England thought.

"So, I need a map, pronto. In fact, two maps. No colors, labeled. A blue marker, and a pink one too."

England silently chuckled, thinking, _it isn't going to pop out of thin air._

- which it _did._

England stared in sheer amazement. They hovered over her head, and dropped at her feet.

A map of the world with the countries outlined and their names, two _Sharpie_ markers were just there on the floor.

"There we go." Tybs smiled and picked up everything, heading back over to Jags.

"How? How did you just -"

"Simple. I am a writer. And when you are the writer, you have the power. Right, Jags?"

Jags looked over to her, smiling and nodding her head, her mouth full of the chocolate treat. She had managed to scarf down every last crumb of the pocky, in which she discarded.

Tybs didn't see to mind. She unrolled the map in front of the two, and pointed to a few, mumbling something England couldn't hear.

Tybs drew some countries blue.

With the blue sharpie she scribbled the word 'NOW' on top.

"What about ancient empires and such?" Jags asked.

"I didn't think about them." Tybs admitted, biting her lip.

"Here." Jags said, holding out her hands, in which two rolled pieces of paper fell into it.

They both unrolled them to reveal the world in ancient times, and began to color in.

This was making England sick.

He had to stop them. Should he warn the others?

_No, they woudn't fight as a world, they would fight amongst themselves. _England thought.

He had to do something, as they began to take the other map, and right 'SOON' on top in pink.

England's eyes widened as they colored every country pink. He watched in terror as the whole UK was shaded with hot pink.

_What do I do, what do I do?_ He repeatedly asked himself. Pretty soon they'll summon enough girls to conquer the world.

_They're writers, so they aren't going to stop till the good part is over. Bloody hell! I'm running out of time. _He thought, looking at the two girls. They were giggling, drawing in the maps, and doodling on the side. England looked at the doodles, seeing they were countries he knew, just swapped genders.

He cringed.

"So Jags, which country do you want?"

"Not sure. What about you?"

"Give me the ancient map."

Jags obliged, and handed her the old map.

The girl smiled, summoning a black sharpie and scribbled her name over a country in which England believed was Prussia.

The two girls ignored his horrified expression, put their heads together, and laughed.

* * *

><p>The - shows that Jags wrote everything above it, and I wrote everything after that. Just an author swap is all.<p>

Alright!

The first part of the introduction is up. The next will be the second part, and after that is when me, and my co-writer, Jagsrule5 need your self-inserts.

**^^ Yes! Sup, guys? I'm Jags, and I'll write in bold from now on, so it's easier to understand the dialogue between us. Just so you know, bold = Jags.**

Much like Jags and I, you will be able to live your fantasy, and be able to practically take over your own male Hetalia country and be able to physically change them into a girl. Keyword - physically. Their personalities won't change.

Note: This is a first come, first serve rule. If someone already took the country you wanted, you're just going to have to pick another.

In the next chapter, we will include a checklist of all the available characters.

And obviously Prussia is already taken by me.

**I called America ;)**

Anyway, I would just need you to fill out the following and send it to me or Jags, via private message or review.

**Nickname:** [Note: Use a nickname from your user-name. Example: Jags = Jagsrule5]

**Country:** The country you want.

**Personality: **Just a few words or sentences describing yourself.

**Appearance: **Please, just a few adjectives.

**Scenario: **What do you want you and your country's predicament to be**?** Something comical.

**Other: **Anything you want to say that didn't apply to any of the subjects above. Dialogue, moods, etc.

**Thanks for reading! Tybs23 and Jagsrule5, signing out!**


	2. Awesomeness and Hamburgers Intro Pt2

**8 • 15 • 11**

**The Female Persuasion**

**Written by : Jagsrule5 and Tybs23 **

**Chapter II**

**Awesomeness and Hamburgers**

**Introduction [Part 2]**

**"Listen to me guys and my total hero voice!"**

**Disclaimer: We, don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Tybs waved her hand in front of the blond hair nation's face.<p>

"Hello?" The blue-eyed man looked down at her. "And vho' are you? A new country?"

"Oh, please no. I'm a writer." She held up her laptop. "See. Just a fan-fiction writer. Name's Tybs."

He starred at her for a few seconds and eventually pointed his revolver to fire right between her eyes.

She recoiled, frightened. She held up her laptop as a pathetic shield.

"Chill man." She asked.

Tybs knew he was a bit uptight and strict, but really. She was always dreaded getting shot with a gun - and she didn't do anything wrong, yet.

"If you are here to vrite' another yaoi story about me and Italy, -"

"Uh, the correct way to say it would be Italy and I."

He clicked on the draw.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to. But I'm not here to write a story about you, I swear." She waved her hands drastically, her voice trembling.

He lowered his gun, to her relief.

"Ven vho are you here for, Tybs?"

"Prussia." She smiled and nodded her head once.

"Hm, mein brudder?"

"Yes sir."

She sat down as Germany called out to his brother in German.

She took out her notebook, and with her ballpoint pen, she scribbled a few notes about the house and Germany's aggressive personality.

_And he has a revolver at his disposal._

After the few notes she took, she began to type a bit on her laptop. Germany got frustrated about his brother's absence and left the room to physically remove Prussia from his room.

It was late at night, or early in the morning, so he was likely to be out cold.

While she waited, Tybs decided to ask her co-writer and friend, Jags about her progress.

She clarified to not tell her character what they were going to do, rather keep it a mystery. If they knew what was going to hit them, they would deny, and Tybs was sure she would be at the other end of a gun, Germany's gun.

As her eyes were glued to the screen, Tybs felt herself being picked up by the scuff of her top.

"Whoa, hey!" She protested, kicking her feet, and starring at the floor, that casted her shadow, but did not station her feet.

"West, vhat is this _thing_?"

"That _thing_ is a girl."

"Eh, right." Prussia dropped her back down on her seat with a thump. He proceeded to the refrigerator, where he snatched a beer.

"In fact, she's a fiction writer. A fan-fiction writer." Ludwig gave his brother a look.

"Hm a fiction writer. What? Another story about you and Italy."

Germany groaned. "No."

"But you guys are so cute." Prussia taunted.

"Thank you! But besides the point. I'm here to type a story about you." She pointed to Prussia.

"Do I get to beat up Austria?"

"No~." Tybs sang in a monotone.

"Do I get to sleep with Hungary?"

"No."

"Do I get beat up by Hungary's pan?"

"No."

"Mein Gott, this sounds like a boring story."

"Nah, I guess it might be a new kind of thing."

"Than, what is it about?"

"How about you go to bed, and I tell you in the morning. It's late."

"Fine."

"I can tell you this; it'll be awesome because your in it."

"Got that right."

He finished his beer.

"Come on Gilbird."

It circled around Tybs's head, which caused her to laugh, and zoomed off to Gilbert's room.

She looked at Germany - who still looked strict as ever.

"What is this story about?"

"You'll see in the morning. Now, it's late."

"You aren't going to sleep?"

"Major work to get done, and I think I'm going to wait for my co-writer to write me back."

With no other words, he left the room.

So did Tybs, but she left to the living room, where she got comfortable on the couch.

She hummed to herself, and looked at the fridge in the other room.

Walking up to it, she decided to open it. And to her delight, she pulled out the pack of soda.

"Instant caffeine! Score!" She popped one out of the rings, and began to down her first soda.

She cringed as she drank it to fast, bubbling in her throat and stomach. She tossed it, and began to take slower sips.

It still sizzled at the back of her throat.

She sat back down, cracking her knuckles.

"Let's get started."

She took in a deep breath, and with a blank document in front of her, started to type.

* * *

><p>Tybs was awoken by a girl shriek, kind of like a horror movie girl. It was pretty high-pitched.<p>

She lifted her head from the keyboard. Papers were everywhere, soda cans littered the floor, and the once blank document, was now covered in words.

She saved her work, and climbed the stairs.

"West!" Another screech.

Tybs ran into the washroom - Prussia's bathroom, to find a screaming albino girl.

Prussia, now rather feminine, ignored her, starring at the girly features. His now big red eyes had lashes, his white hair, was down his back, the broad shoulders were no more, but replaced with breast and hips.

"What happened to you?" Tybs asked innocently.

"I don't know. I woke up, and now I'm a completely developed woman."

Prussia turned to Tybs.

She smiled sheepishly at him.

"A gender - bender fic. Genius, no?"

"No! It is not awesome."

"It's a fiction, so it'll be over soon, and back to your male form, eventually, but for now, my co-writer and I are bending the genders of nations."

"Heh, heh." She laughed nervously, and scratched the back of her head.

"Bending our genders. That's - that's not awesome."

"It could be if you look at it from a different angle. Think about how much your fans we'll love it."

"I think my fans like my awesomeness in guy form. Change me back."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"That would make a horrible story if your only a girl for like five seconds."

He groaned. "Your more annoying than that Italian Germany hangs out with."

"Anyway. Listen to me. The story will simply be about most of the male nations changing genders like you."

"Why?"

"Well, simply, there isn't enough female nations."

"I'm not a nation. I was abolished in -"

"1947. Am I not right?"

"How did you know that?"

"A bit studying for this very fic."

"Little American kid, you're missing the point. I'm not a nation anymore."

"As far as you know."

"What?"

Tybs took a map from under her arm - a map Prussia was sure wasn't there before, and unrolled it.

"Prussia's back."

"Just like that?"

"Yup, the power of fan-fiction. You get to resurrect stuff that died a long time ago!"

Prussia leaned up against the wall.

"So, do I get to own Prussia, or do you?"

"Well, if you really want to rule, I won't monopolize it all for myself, and if you could do a good job at ruling it like a female, than it's all yours. What I'm trying to say, it can either go like this: I can write how you rule, or I can watch what you do, and write what I see."

"How do you rule like a girl? Like a crazy psychopath like Hungary or Belarus?"

"Well, according to the studying I done, Prussia was notorious for it's army, right?"

Prussia nodded his head.

"So, just rule like a bad-ass military chick."

"And you're sure I will be a guy again."

"Promise. And remember to do stuff interesting so I can write about it. I don't want stupid, boring scenarios. If you don't, well than, I'm just going to have to make it interesting."

"And how will you do that?"

She smiled and ran down the hallway, closing a door behind her. Prussia just stood there, bewildered at the strange action.

Gilbert went up to the door, and knocked.

"Don't open the door, okay, wait, now you can."

He turned the doorknob, and looked at the little blond girl no longer had yellow hair. Now white, she looked at him with big crimson eyes.

"Mein gott, what did you do?"

She stepped out of the closet, and revealed her new albino look.

"I look just like you back in the day." She said motioning to her outfit he wore years ago, while fighting Austria for his vital regions.

"But, I looked awesome in that outfit."

"Wear what you want, and you better start thinking of something interesting to be done with Prussia, or I will, and you don't want the _Writer_ to let her imagination loose.

She wagged a finger at him, and walked down the hall, her cape, dragging on the floor.

_I wonder how Jags is doing._

* * *

><p>It was movie night at the American mansion, and the bespectacled country had just finished popping a bag of family sized popcorn, with <em>extra <em>butter of course. Lithuania had decided to skip out, saying that he had some sort of plans with Poland… but that didn't stop America from having a good time with his bud, Japan!

"Aw man, this is going to be so freaking scary!" he looked over to his partner, Tony, who gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, then looked back to the cover of his latest film.

Apparently, some ghost came back from the afterlife and haunted a bunch of people… at least, that's how he would summarize it. He got chills just thinking about it…

Shaking his head, shuddering a bit, America decided to check his latest phone to get his mind off of things. "Message from England…" he muttered, surprised by the fact that the old geezer didn't still communicate through smoke signals. But he didn't have time to answer the text; and besides, it was probably another attempt to undermine the amazing plan that he had worked so hard on.

Sighing, he put his cell away without checking the message, then looked to his alien affiliate, "Maan, I'm so bored. When's Japan gonna get here, anyway?" he moaned, throwing his head back.

Almost as if it were predetermined by an outside source—which it _so _wasn't— Alfred heard the melodic tones of the doorbell ringing, echoing throughout the halls of the mansion. His head shot up, his face brightening.

"Japan!" he cried, racing toward the door. Yanking the obstruction open, the country looked down instinctively. "Hey, Japan, I've got the movie all ready and—eh? Who the hell are you?"

A bright eyed, if not tired looking girl gazed back up at him, with a slight smirk adorning her face. Her hair tied in a messy bun, a laptop held in her arms like it was a precious child.

"Hello, there!" she beamed, giving a little wave.

America blinked. "Wah, huh? You here to sell cookies or something? Cause I already ordered them in bulk last year, and-"

"No, silly. I'm a writer, duh!" she waved the laptop in front of his face, as if it were obvious.

The man's face lightened when he heard this, "Oh, I see! A biography about the greatest country on the planet, huh? Why didn't you say so?"

She stared blankly, "_Why did I choose this guy, again?_"

"Um, no."

"Then you're writing an article on my past victories?"

"Try again."

"A fan, asking for an autograph?"

The girl sighed, annoyance flashing across her face. "NO! For christ's sake, just let me tell you! And aren't you going to invite me in?"

Considering this a fair compromise, America waved a hand for the girl to come in. She was American, so she _had _to be some sort of fan, right?

She flopped down on the couch when she entered the room, digging a hand in the enormous bowl of popcorn. "You can call me Jags," she relented, "and I'm a fanfiction writer."

The word immediately made the nation uneasy. "Oh, crap. You're not going to make me fall in love with England or something, right?"

Jags put a finger to her chin. "Naw, I wouldn't— well, maybe…"

Seeing his pallor turn deathly pale, she quickly added, "But not right now! That's not what I'm here to write about."

Not sure whether to be relieved or scared stiff, America nodded, leaning over the girl's shoulder as she typed, "Soo… what _are _you writing about?"

In a moment, she shut her computer, smiling sweetly at the nation. "Got any coffee?" she inquired.

Alfred checked his watch. "At midnight? Duude, you're hardcore!" Jags nodded as the country shrugged, off to make coffee for his impressionable guest. Best to get on the writer's good side, after all.

When she was finally alone, Jags let out a sigh of relief and let her speed writing take over. She had to crank out this document before he got back, or she would be left with a half-girl America. And she was sure no one wanted to see _that. _

It wasn't until she heard a cup crash to the ground in the distance that she finally stopped, a satisfied grin plastered onto her face.

"Herro, miss? May I arsk what you are doing?"

Jags jumped, swinging her head around to look at the confused nation behind the couch, who was looking innocently at the cover of a horror movie. Slamming her laptop shut, she stuttered, "J-Japan? What are you- I mean… uh, hi_…_"

Damn, that country was just too quiet! She was not expecting another nation to barge into her time with America, but it couldn't be helped. Japan and America _were _growing friends, after all. And there was always Tony, too.

Japan tilted his head, giving the deadpan stare that he had by now perfected, "Why you are in America-kun's home? Are you… an enemy?"

The writer could only grin at this, already hearing the loud, clumsy footsteps of America coming back from the kitchen. Before either guest could speak, the door to the kitchen slammed open, a bewildered and awkward girl—looking very much like the former Alfred—trudging out. She was… well, she was _big. _Glasses still perched on the bridge of the country's nose and dressed in an ill fitted bomber jacket and slacks, America stumbled out of the entranceway, taking a moment to glance around the room.

"Hey, you'll never guess what just happened! I was- Oh hey, Japan!" Forgetting the current situation, he (she) waved a manicured hand to the island nation.

Honda could hardly speak, blushing furiously at the sight of his friend in this form. Knowing to was impolite to stare, he quickly looked away, instead casting an accusing glare that the woman on the couch.

"What did you do to America-kun, miss?" he muttered dangerously, already getting out his katana.

Jags tightened her grip on the precious computer, but stayed firm, "Nothing, really… Just a little gender-bending fun! Heh…"

America blinked. "Gender bending…?" looking down at himself, he perked up. "Woah, DUDE! Check it out! Imma chick!"

Scratching her head, Jags scoffed, "Don't act so surprised. Wasn't that what you were talking about, before? Back in the kitchen, when you dropped a cup?"

Staring blankly for a bit, America's eyes grew wide in realization, "Oh, I was just going to tell you about how I just microwaved this marshmallow, and it totally blew up! Isn't that so kick ass? I got so excited about it, I sort of… well, I dropped your coffee. But here, you can have this, instead!"

She thrust the remains of the exploded marshmallow out to the writer, who took it grudgingly. "Erm, thanks…"

Japan, who had stayed silent throughout this exchange, took this moment to clear his throat. "America, shouldn't you be more worried about your transformation? I mean, you're a _girl, _sempai."

America took this into consideration and shrugged. "Yeah, but chicks get to do all kinds of cool things! Like… um…" she contemplated this for a moment before snapping her fingers together, an idea forming, "Oh! You get to watch soap operas without people calling you a wuss. Not that I like to watch them or anything," she quickly added.

Japan looked nervously between the two present girls, feeling the sudden urge to be overtly polite and courteous, like he always was around women. "_It's just America,_" he silently encouraged himself, "_You need to find a way to fix this…_"

"Yes, but… women are always conscious about their figure, which means that you have to go on diets. And those celebrities in your magazines all look flawless, so you must strive to look just like them." Japan argued, citing some of an article he had read somewhere.

"Diets, huh?" America pondered.

The island nation nodded, "And girls in Japanese society must be proper ladies, you see."

"Gah! Proper…ladies…? Nah, I don't want that. Sounds boring... Hey, writer lady! Change me back, already!"

Jags, who was listening intently to the exchange, flinched back when she heard her name called, but quickly regained her composure. "No can do, Alfred. Or maybe I should call you Ally, now?" This comment started a heavy round of snickering, but the two frightened nations didn't see anything funny about it.

"Nah, I kid," excused the writer, still giggling a bit, "But it's going to wear off in a while, so why not enjoy it?"

After hearing this, Japan breathed a sigh of relief. "_At least he isn't stuck this way,_" he considered optimistically, "_So now all we have to do is wait?_"

"So now all you have to do is wait!" Jags echoed his thoughts.

America frowned. "Well, if I'm going to be like this any longer, I'm going to have to order another diet machine!"

"And before you do that," interrupted Honda, "Weren't we going to have our movie night…?"

This got the female's attention, both girls looking at the gory cover with slight disgust.

The fanfiction fiend turned to America hopefully, "We're not going to be watching that horror film, are we?"

Hand on the phone, the woman considered this for a moment before shaking her head, her mouth forming a hard line, "Nah… for some reason, I'm more in the mood for a romantic comedy."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jags, check it out, I'm an albino!"<p>

Jags blinked. "You look just like Prussia!"

"Don't I? Talk about getting into character! So how's everything going with America?" Tybs asked.

"Easier than I thought, really. And you?"

"Same. But, um, Germany's probably going to shoot me when I'm done with the next chapter, where we obviously cover him. So if I die… I'll leave this story to you in my will."

Jags just rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks. So next chapter, England and Germany?"

"Yea, that sounds about right."

"Sounds good. See ya' tomorrow, then."

"Alright, peace!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys! It's me, Tybs.<p>

**And Jags, too! :D**

Back with another chapter! Next chapter will cover England and Germany bending of the genders! A hon hon hon ~!

Anyway, we may have the next chapter up before I go away on vacation, which will be from this Sunday to Sunday of next week, so either send a private message to Jags or leave a review so she could see. Don't message me, because I won't get it till late.

**If you'd like to pm me a request, I'd be happy to take them until Tybs gets back. Here's a link to my profile, if you don't know.**

**h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/u /2874819/ Jagsrule5**

**And just send a pm from there. If not, you can leave it in a review, and I'll definitely see it. Thanks!**

And that's all I have to say. Review and request.

Tybs and Jags signing out!


	3. III Strictness and Tea

**9 • 15 • 11**

**The Female Persuasion**

**Written by : Tybs23 and **Jagsrule5****

**Chapter III**

**Strictness and Tea  
><strong>

**"I feel like we're summoning a devil or something! " -America  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia. Just the gender - bender idea.**

* * *

><p>Tybs flopped down on the lumpy sofa in the corner, peering over to where Jags was typing on the bed. They had made themselves more than comfortable in England's basement, taking the phrase 'make yourself at home' to the ultimate extreme. A couch, desk, and kitchen area were added to the moldy underground room. The only thing left untouched was the small white inscription left by England, the authors planning to use his chalk-drawn magic circle to bring the army of fangirls into the world.<p>

After all, what was Hetalia without the drooling fangirls to obsess over it?

"How's everything going?" she muttered to her focused friend, straining her new crimson eyes to see what she was up to.

"Eh?" Jags perked up, swinging her head to look at her comrade, "Oh hey, didn't see ya there. Good, good… Who knew England would be this popular?"

Tybs raised a hand. "Obviously! He's got more fangirls than the main freaking character."

"Hmph. What do you think his appeal could be?"

"Dunno…" Tybs shrugged, "The eyebrows…?"

Jags pondered this for a moment, tapping her fuzzy slippers against the floor absently. "Yep, definitely the eyebrows."

Shaking her head a bit, the albino author took a reach into a bag of chips, digging out a whole handful of the salty treat and stuffing them into her mouth.

"Well," said Tybs, taking a moment to choke down the remaining food, "I guess we can bring in the fangirls then, huh? I mean, why not?"

"Yeah, and then- Oh, can you pitch those over here?" Tybs threw her the bag, and it crinkled noisily as Jags dug through the bottom of the casing, "Thanks! But I think you're right."

Giving a mischievous smile, she declared, "Onto the first fangirl, then!"

Tybs took the cue excitedly, popping up from her place on the couch and sprinting to the enormous computer screen set up in the corner. She swiveled into her chair, pressing a various buttons with a determined, yet anxious visage.

Jags peeked her head up from behind the girl. "What do those buttons do?" she gestured to the many different colored switches and knobs adorning the control pad to the screen that Tybs hit rapidly, with expert precision.

"No idea!" she responded giddily, cackling a bit as the room was engulfed in a dazzling light, continuing to mash the buttons with overwhelming eagerness. The whole structure shook violently, and Jags soon found herself catching on to the infectious mood and giggling a bit, despite herself, as she clutched onto the sofa for dear life.

As expected, a bright pink light once again shone through England's abandoned circle, engulfing the room in a lightly tinted hue. Jags and Tybs both froze with wide grins stuck onto their face and stuck their hands up for a quick high-five, seeing their plans unfold perfectly.

Soon their attention turned from the opening portal, hearing a frantic stomping coming from the upstairs. Both writers looked up, seeing a band of light appear from the top of the stairwell as the door opened, England rushing down the steps and almost tripping in his hurry.

His face went pale as he reached the bottom of the hall, his eyes wide as platters when he realized what was happening. "Blimey…"

"_More time… There has to be more time…!_"

The terrified territory snapped his gaze back to the two grinning girls, his mouth falling slack when he saw the recent changes made to the countries on the map.

Because there on the paper, stacked onto the massive pile of paperwork and discarded drafts, was a small island off the coast of France, separated only by the narrow channel running between them and shaded in bright pink.

An unknown name scribbled across an entirety of the nation.

There was no stopping this, now…

He was next.

Tybs impish smile turned to the circle, where a tiny redheaded girl was just heaving herself out of the pit. "Hey Iggy, meet Kyu. Kyu, England. Have fun, you two~!"

The new fangirl hoisted herself up from the depths of the chasm, not wasting any time in hopping directly toward the British country. England gave a shrill yelp, starting from his place at the foot of the stairs and stumbling to the door, with Kyu trailing not far behind.

"There she goes…" Tybs sighed wistfully, shaking her head at the pair.

"They grow up so fast." Jags sniffed, dabbing an eye with a cloth.

* * *

><p>Kyu popped her head out from around the corner, her eyes widening slightly when she registered her respective country hunched at the end of the hall, gasping for breath.<p>

"W-well," he straightened up after a moment, looking around and sighing a breath of relief, "I think… I've lost her… Heh heh, England old chap, you really are a-"

"Hi there!"

The country let out a rather feminine screech, his hand flying up in defense. Seeing that it was the young redhead, he backed up a few feet, eying her cautiously. "Uh, listen, er…"

"Kyu," she reminded.

England nodded, one hand rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous motion, "Right. Kyu. I want to be honest with you; if you turn me into a woman, I'm quite sure that I would be hideous. You wouldn't want to be seen with a girl as revolting as me, would you? No, of course not! And I'm sure you would much rather spend the day with someone who could give you fashion tips and talk about 'feelings.' Maybe someone like… er…"

He thought for a moment, panicking when he saw the deadpan stare she was giving him. "Uh… France! Yes, France! I'm sure he wouldn't be _too_ effected by the transformation, after all."

His sly smile only made Kyu's eyebrows rise incredulously. "If I wanted France, I would have picked him, duh." It was her turn to give a sly smile that made England's blood run cold, "And gender-bending is a must. Haven't you read the summary at all?"

She then proceeded to pull a small computer out of thin air, gesturing toward the screen excitedly. England peered down, his eyes narrowed.

"_England brings the wrath of the fangirls"…_ Oh, bloody-! I'm going to be the complete laughing stock of the nations!" He promptly smacked a palm to his forehead, grumbling something about a 'curse' as he brooded.

"Just what the hell else have they written about me?" he reached toward the computer, but Kyu pulled it away before he could wrap his arms around it.

"Now just hold on a minute!" she demanded, her icy blue eyes narrowed, "I requested a fun and silly day with my nation, with maybe just a _hint _of abuse to make things interesting… BUT I'M NOT SEEING ANY ABUSE, HERE! Now get to the gender-swapping so I can unleash my army of mint bunnies!"

England gulped a bit when she talked of abuse, but regained his composure by the time Kyu mentioned mint bunnies. He was slightly disturbed by her plans, but what else could he do? He had already done everything in his power to stop this- he even called _America._ If that wasn't a last resort, England didn't want to know what _was._

"Alright, then… I suppose I would have an excuse to wax these eyebrows…"

Kyu squealed in delight, wasting no time in pulling an enormous red _Staples _button out of her pocket and suspending a finger over the buzzer for dramatic effect.

England blinked. "Hold on… where in the hell did you get that red- BUUUZZZHHH!"

A sea of fog blanketed the area, Kyu turning her head side to side rapidly, looking for any sign of the new England. What came next was a surprise for… _everyone. _

England waltzed out of a thick cloud of smoke, his (er…_her_) militaristic suit hanging off of her form in an unfitting fashion, the boots nearly slipping off of her feet with each step.

"Woah…" Kyu's mouth dropped just a bit, "You're… _hot?_"

It was true; England had obtained what some would call a 'bangin' body,' her form slender and curved, blonde hair falling in unruly spikes down slightly past her shoulders. The eyebrows were… much the same as before. Nothing had changed in the perpetual scowl set deep on her face, hands planted firmly on her hips.

England rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I'm not all that special… but really, you think so? Because I _had _started working out a bit."

Kyu nodded to the nation, eying the difference with an astounded look. "Well, it definitely shows! But first thing's first: we gotta get you to a salon and fix those brows, stat."

Patting the long tufts of hair tentatively, England muttered, "Really, what is it with the eyebrows…?" before finally nodding reluctantly.

But as they reached toward the door, there was a crash from the other room. The pair whipped their heads to face the intruder, who turned out to be a hefty female America, her eyes venomous. A heavily garnished hotdog lay untouched in one hand as she attempted to scale the pile of rubble.

"No way, this can't be happening! How did England get so freaking hot?" she bellowed, stomping up to the incredulous island.

The Brit rolled her new eyes at the fellow, "Well maybe if you would eat your vegetables, you could-"

Another crash rang through the mansion, cutting England off a second time. England gave an annoyed glance as a very male France waltzed past what was left of the wall, his face in it's normal spacey position.

"Oh, little brother!" he called, "I have to ask you about ze plans for- Ah, mademoiselle! And who, may I ask, is zis angel?"

He immediately stopped his train of thought when he saw England standing beside him, reaching out to lightly kiss the top of her hand and giving a wink. England had never been more disturbed in all of her life.

"F-F-France! No, STOP! It's me, England!"

The confused country froze mid-flirt, his eyes bugging out of his head when he realized what he had just been doing. He lunged a few feet away, blushing furiously.

They were all awkwardly silent for a moment.

"Dude…" murmured America.

"Ditto," agreed Kyu, a look of clear disgust as her only expression.

England cleared his throat, dusting himself off with both hands. "Why don't we just… bring in that army of mint bunnies, now?"

Everyone present nodded in unison, unbelievably relieved for the change in topic- even if it _was_ an army of evil green rabbits.

"But you… really think I'm hot?"

* * *

><p>"Thank <em>Gott<em>. I thought I was going to be a girl forever." The shrill, girly albino wailed - two octaves too high.

Tybs winced, picking a bit at her ear.

She plopped down on the couch, sinking in cozily. She placed her laptop down on the coffee table, and placed her knuckles on her hand, deep in thought.

Prussia sat across from her, intrigued with what she was about to say.

Tybs looked different from when he, - _she _last saw her.

For starters, she didn't really look like an albino anymore. She had the white hair, and crimson eyes, but looked like she was getting more sun - her skin now tan.

She didn't look tired, or a mess either.

To Prussia, she looked relaxed, a chill - out surfer girl, noting the puka shells around her neck - just with a Prussia cosplay.

Prussia was snapped out of examination, when finally she shrugged. "I was busy." She answered.

_"Busy._" Prussia scoffed.

"Hey. Vacation." She motioned to her shell necklace.

"And school, and procrastination, and homework, and my after school activities, and _fear, -"_

"Fear?" Prussia cut off. "Of what?"

Strangely, a smile grew on Tybs face.

"The past two chapters we got tons of reviews. More than I ever got within two chapters. And people are sending in requests left and right. And in the next chapter my partner will write, it'll be England."

"And you have fear of England . . . ?"

"You didn't let me finish. But oh man! You should have seen England as a girl. Whoa, oh man, trust me. You would wish you were a guy again looking at him, - her."

"Oh please, guy or girl, I make everyone jealous."

"Of course you are."

Prussia nodded at this. "Damn right."

Tybs rolled her eyes. "_Anywayyyy_ ."

Prussia gestured a hand, for Tybs to continue talking.

"And the first request we got was your brother. That's what I'm afraid of. I have to turn Germany just like you."

"I see."

"You get my dilemma?"

"Sure. But I'm older, and more awesome. Germany doesn't scare me. I mean, even in my girly form, I am awesome as ever."

"Sit down, and shut up." Tybs continued. Prussia reluctantly sat down.

"So, this chapter doesn't involve me?"

"Maybe a minor character. But for now, yea, your stuck as a girl."

"When am I going to be changed back? Hungary keeps making fun of me."

"Is she hitting you with her pan?"

"No."

"So, shut up and stop complaining. And remember to write it down. I need some humorous dialogue."

Prussia grumbled, and got up.

"Now, please, I have to really think of this chapter. I been procrastinating too long. I want to update this Friday."

"Why Friday so special?"

"It was the day I was born."

"Jesus, you people actually _celebrate_ the day _you_ were born."

"Leave and allow me to birth creation."

Prussia shot his hands up in defense and left the room.

Tybs sat crossed-legged, puzzled.

"How am I suppose to change Germany into a girl without getting killed?" She whispered to herself.

She sat and thought.

"There's a difference between being ill - tempered and violent, than strict."

She yawned and looked at her watch. It was late. "And I have school tomorrow. But I must write. Okay, so Blarney, sorry if you got to go to sleep early. It's Hetalia time."

She opened her laptop, a fresh document opened, ready to text her confusing, and creative mind.

She cracked her neck, and cracked her knuckles. "All right."

She starred at the blank document, dazed.

Then, she started to type, looking up from the keyboard, to check her grammar and spelling.

She typed rapidly about how her and Jags were back in England's revamped basement, bringing Blarney into the world of craziness.

The house grew dark, the computer illuminating the room. Prussia and Germany have probably long been in bed.

_Psht. While I'm here, typing, and ready to drop on my computer. How's Jags doing with England? _She wondered, and typed a quick message to her.

She turned back to the document that was once blank, but now filled with black words.

"And . . save."

She breathed a sigh of relief and placed her head down on keyboard.

She told herself she was going to just close her eyes, but after a while, it was inevitable.

She fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She stirred in her sleep. Something was tapping her shoulder, something very cold and annoying.<p>

She groaned, and said something inaudible.

The tapping of the cold metal continued on.

"Hmmm, mom, five more minutes please."

"Come on. Get up!" A voice that did not belong to her mother ushered.

"No!" Tybs growled, sleep her now number one priority.

"But you have to." The girl tapped her foot in thought. "Prussia told Germany you were going to change him into a girl! His coming for you. You gotta get up and run!"

Tybs head shot up. "Where?" She asked frantically, now wide awake.

She looked over to the girl. She smiled while their green eyes met with each other.

The new girl's short brunette hair dangled down to her shoulders.

"Blarney?" Tybs asked.

"The one and only."

"Nice to meet ya, Blarney. May or may not know, but my name's Tybs. The co-writer's Jags."

She held out her hand in which Blarney took happily.

"Ditto."

Tybs smiled back, and took the soda she was offering.

_So that was the annoying cold thing._

She cracked the top, the wonderful '_splish' _of a fresh opened grape soda.

The sugar and bubbles waked her up. "Wow, I should drink soda every morning."

The green-eyed girl giggled.

"Alright. If you want you can sit, and we can talk this through."

Tybs stood, her bones cracking. She closed the door gently, and flicked on the light.

She, again, cracked her neck, and rubbed it.

It was stiff.

"Any ideas?" Blarney asked, taking a sip of her soda.

Well, I was just thinking about doing it the plan way. Make it semi-normal."

"Semi-normal?"

"You should read some of the scenarios we got."

"They're normal?"

"No where near."

They giggled.

"And don't worry about Germany getting mad. Your my responsibility, and using your story in our overall story, so he'll come to me. And hey, _whatda'_ ya know? I already got an excuse."

Blarney rolled her eyes, and opened her own laptop.

She rubbed her hands together. "I'll see what I can do."

"Knock yourself off, and remember - feminine, extremely feminine."

"Yea, yea, I know." Blarney brushed her off.

"I'll be crashing downstairs."

"I'll be down there once I'm finished."

"Kay. Tybs signing out." She did a mock salute, and closed the door behind her; leaving her friend to herself to change the most serious, strictest Hetalia character into a tiny girl.

* * *

><p>Tybs shot up.<p>

At first, she thought Prussia was up to her usual girl screaming in the morning.

She tiredly glanced at Blarney, who wasn't sleeping on the couch.

_How did she wake up?_

She shook her head in disbelief and checked her watch. Luckily, she have to go to school in about two hours.

Tybs groggily walked up the stairs, mentally complaining to herself. She assumed it was just Germany was getting accustomed to her new body.

She knocked on his door, but when he didn't answer, she opened his door forcibly.

"Yo, West, ya here?"

She scanned the room, finding the slicked - back, blond, and long hair rather easily.

"_Dahaammm_. Blarney really did go all out." She whistled, eyeing the tinier Germany.

"You did this to me."

Tybs winced.

"Yeeaa, no wait, kinda. But wow, I gotta get use to your soprano voice."

He groaned.

"Technically, I did." Blarney came in from the other room, raising her hand."

"Oh hey. There you are."

"Yup, in the flesh."

'Um, anyway, Germany. Uh, I mean, Germanna. Yea, that sounds more girlish. Sorry, Germany's just to -" She beefed up her shoulders in a guyish manner.

But yea, anyway, I'm not much of a downer, but you do know there's nothing you can do about it."

Germany groaned.

"How am I suppose to train Italy and Japan?"

"I'm sure you'll do fine, just remember to wear a bra."

Germany gaped and blushed.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it _ladies." _Tybs gaining her morning spunk, raced out of the room, and passed the couch.

Tybs opened the door, only to be strangely greeted by one of her favorite Hetalia characters.

"Italy! Ciao. Come va?"

"Hmm? You are you?"

"I am a fiction writer, come. Come in." _And join the havoc._

* * *

><p>Ba - da - bing!<p>

Ba - da boom! Chapter three. Yes, three. Chapter three is up, on Friday, September sixteenth.

**Oh, yes. And it's not just _any _Friday!**

Because it's my birthday, and that means it's a giving time. Time to give you a new chapter of weirdness.

**Aren't you lucky? XD**

Here is a modified form. be sure to send us one. We need more fan-girls.

_**Nickname:** [Note: Use a nickname from your user-name. Example: Jags = Jagsrule5]_

_**Country:** The country you want._

_**Personality: **A lot of words or sentencing describing yourself . Please, we don't want you reading a character that's suppose to be you, and it's no where near your personality.  
><em>

_**Appearance: **The more adjectives the merrier.  
><em>

_**Scenario: **What do you want you and your country's predicament to be**?** Something comical and if you need inspiration, look at the other scenarios, they're pretty weird._

_**Other: **Anything you want to say that didn't apply to any of the subjects above. Dialogue, moods, etc._

Alright, so you don't have to do digging, I will list all of the open countries.

Please, if you're not going to pick an easy country, give us detail on that character.

**Easy, as in someone liiike Italy or Japan; main characters. Not easy: someone like Hong Kong. You get what I'm saying?:)**

Italy

Japan

Netherlands

Austria

Poland

Estonia

Lithuania

Latvia

Denmark

Finland

Iceland

Norway

Sweden

Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus

Egypt

Turkey

Greece

Spain

Ancient Rome

Germania

Holy Roman Empire

Sealand

Seborga

Canada

Cuba

Hong Kong

Taiwan

South Korea

**If there's anyone you are particularly fond of who isn't on the list, you can go ahead and request them anyway! I'm sure there are more that we left out, after all.**

**Well, see you next time! **

**Tybs and Jags signing out !**


	4. IV Aru and Wine

**1 • 7 • 12**

**The Female Persuasion  
><strong>

**Written by : Tybs23 and Jagsrule5**

**Chapter IV**

**Aru and Wine**

**"No! He's probably mass-producing white flags as we speak! I'll express how angry I am with this piano. "**

**Disclaimer: We, don't own Hetalia. Come on, if we did, Prussia would have a lot more screen time.**

* * *

><p>The cherry blossoms were in full bloom near the China household, the dainty pink petals falling like rain onto the bamboo covered forest floor.<p>

China took a sip from his tea, cross-legged on the floor beside his stuffed doll.

"More tea, Miss Kitty?"

The look-alike doll didn't respond, her usual answer, which China had always taken as a definite "yes". So, respecting her decision, he poured a new cup of tea for his furry friend.

"I know you much more enjoy jasmine, aru," he chatted idly, "but I wasn't able to get to the store. A Spaniard was bagging today, you see, and I just didn't have the time…"

Miss Kitty gave a knowing glance.

"Yes, I know, I was disappointed as well, aru…" sighed China, "But you don't drink much, anyway. And you know how I love chai."

He shrugged when he saw the blank stare that she was giving him, turning his attention back to the newspaper on the table.

"_Half of Europe Engulfed by Mint Bunnies,_" he read aloud, so that his friend could share in his muted shock. China flipped through the pages rapidly, more than a bit stunned.

"England… Of course, aru." China should have known that he would do something like this. And, if he remembered correctly, the Asian country _did _somewhat recall England saying something about a 'mint bunny' once before. But China had just assumed that he had concocted some new type of mint tea and, knowing England's culinary abilities, it was bound to be god-awful. He shuddered at the memory.

Too consumed in his horrible daydream, the dazed dynasty almost didn't notice the tiny, unfamiliar girl that was sneaking up right behind him, her eyes fanatical.

_Almost._

Before the girl could get the chance to wrap her arms around the man, China whipped around, sending his frying pan straight into the intruder's face. She crumpled to the ground with a long groan.

"Good eye, Miss Kitty!" he praised. The doll gave a look of acknowledgement.

"H-hey," the girl squeaked from the matted floor, "You almost broke my glasses!"

China pointed to the ground with his ladle, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who sent you? Was it Russia? Germany? Here to steal my limited edition plushie collection, aru?"

But the would-be spy could only gape for a moment, appraising the country like she was some sort of obsessed fangirl.

Of course, she _was _an obsessed fangirl… But China didn't know that.

"Well? Do you have no shame as a spy, aru?"

"I, uh… Well…" Her mid-length hair, cut around her shoulders, had fallen into her face, by then, and she sat with her eyes wide open.

"She's here for you, of course," a voice spoke from a few feet away. Jags strolled up to the scene, acknowledging China with a waggle of the eyebrows.

Rightfully disturbed, China stepped back a couple steps. "W-who are- What are you all doing here? And why couldn't you have used the door, aru?" barked the ponytailed pretty boy, looking to his shattered screen door in distress. Jags kept her face cool.

"Well, I was going to just chill in the back for most of these requests, buuut…" her look turned playfully dark, "It just looked so fun! I couldn't resist! So I'm tagging along for this one, kay?"

The one in front, turning her attention to the fact that she was still sprawled out on the floor, pounced back up to her feet and dusted herself off with one hand. "That's cool with me!"

But China didn't quite see what was so 'cool' about it. He let his ladle drop, seeing no danger in these little girls. "Will someone please explain this to me, aru?"

"I can take it from here," said one girl to the other, who only waved a hand to continue.

She cleared her throat, "You can call me Coolgirl, and I'm a fanfiction writer!"

"And I'm Jags," said the other, "I pretty much run the show, with Tybs of course."

The word set off warning bells in the man's head. China's face dropped almost immediately. "Fan…fiction…? N-no, aru. You must be joking, yes?"

They exchanged glances, snickering to themselves. Jags put a hand to her hip. "Does this look like the face of a liar?"

"We don't joke around about this stuff."

"Completely serious."

"Well then," started China hesitantly, "As long you aren't thinking of pairing me with Russia again, aru…"

"Oh, don't worry about that," assured Coolgirl in a very matter-of-fact tone, "Actually, I was leaning towards more of a China/_Japan _set-up."

"Nice choice," agreed Jags, nodding her head approvingly.

China let out a short gag, looking between the girls as if searching for a sign that this was all a joke. Meanwhile, Jags whipped out her laptop and parked herself at the tiny table beside Miss Kitty, already beginning the transformation.

Still smiling at China in an odd sort of way, Coolgirl also made herself comfortable on the other side of the plush feline, striking up a conversation with it as she waited.

"So… How do you and China know each other?"

"…"

"Oh, really. For that long? Huh. You don't find friendships like that much, nowadays."

"…"

"Ah, yes! I would love some tea! Oh no no, I can pour it, thanks."

Very suddenly, making both Jags and Coolgirl look up from their respective activities, Japan burst through the thin sheets of screening that made up the left wall, making China frown and Jags smirk triumphantly. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on China, who just looked incredibly pissed.

"Why doesn't anyone use the door, aru?" he groaned, giving a disparaging glance at the two fresh holes.

Japan ignored him. "Oniisan," he addressed is adoptive brother, looking down at his feet, "I… I rushed over here as fast as I could. I had this sudden urge… to tell you-"

He stopped, noting Jags' place in the room, along with Coolgirl, who had gone back to drinking her tea casually. "You!" he gasped, while Jags waved, "You were at America's home."

"Hello again," greeted Jags, as if they were old friends.

Japan and China had both adopted looks of confusion and fear, Japan going so far as to check himself for any noticeable feminine changes. The older country had used the lag in dialogue to snatch his doll away from Coolgirl, who seemed a bit distraught by her new friend's kidnapping.

"I'm not… er… _next_, miss?" said Japan warily, when he was satisfied with the lack of feminine qualities found.

Jags shook her head, waving it off with a hand, "Of course not. Do you really think I'd be in China's home if I were planning to change you? Sheesh, and I thought you were the smart one…"

While this comforted the island nation, allowing him to take a much needed sigh of relief, he knew that this meant she _must_ be here for someone else. And being the calculating country that he was, Japan figured that if it wasn't him, it had to be the only other nation within eye contact, at whose house he had picked for a casual stopover. His brother.

Of course… why hadn't he assumed this from the start? Was Italy starting to rub off on him?

But this was the least of Japan's concerns. While he was normally indifferent to the insane predicaments his brother somehow always found himself in, China was _still _Japan's brother. And, courtesy of Jags' flawless writing and at Coolgirl's request, Japan was feeling a bit more lovey-dovey than usual today. So, he decided, once again, to try to resolve the situation.

He braced himself for another afternoon of awkward girly things. "You cannot alter my family, miss writers. I will not allow it."

China sniffled, looking over to Japan with a touched expression. "Little brother, aru… Does this mean… that you've finally accepted me as your-"

"If only in repayment of the money he lent me last week," Japan finished, making China sulk back to the table, where Coolgirl sat consoling the man.

Jags frowned at the man, looking down to check her watch. "Sorry bud, we don't have time for the 'family in important' monologue right now. See, we're already four pages into this, and time's running short. And that means, China has to get with the female, pronto. In fact…"

Jags tossed an important-looking device over to Coolgirl in the corner, who still had China's wet face pressed against her shoulder. She just barely caught it with her restricted arm, turning it over in her hands with a gleam in her eye.

She beamed, "Is this…?"

"Ohyes."

"So I can-!"

"Let'er rip."

Coolgirl squee'd, and happily obliged, reaching her thumb down excitedly for the inevitable transformation. But just before her finger could reach the knob, a katana came out to block the device. Coolgirl looked up dangerously, her eyes meeting Japan's. He gripped the sword in a heroic stance.

"Oh… you did _not_ just do that." The young writer seethed, pulling the remote from underneath the katana and using it as her own makeshift sword.

"Yes, I did." Japan stated plainly, clearly not getting the joke at all, "I told you, I will not allow it."

Each of the offending parties stopped to stare for a moment, their arms at their side like a scene from an old western quick-draw. Jags even supplied a rolling tumbleweed for the full effect, an imaginary wind blowing the dust ball across the floor dramatically. China watched after the tumbleweed, wondering how in the world he was ever going to be able to pay for all of these expensive shenanigans.

Coolgirl put a slow hand to her remote/sword and gained a tight grip, making every man, woman, human, country, and plushie in the room freeze in anticipation. Japan watched blankly, both hands already wound around his katana.

"Dun duuuun… Dun dun dun duun." Began Jags softly in the backround, a tune she made up on the spot to give it just a hint of dramatic tension.

Coolgirl was the first to draw, her hand reaching lightning speeds as she whipped the remote across Japan's neck. But the nation was too fast for her, and had already moved his katana to block the offensive and return with a blow of his own.

Taking an opening to her left, Coolgirl went in for the kill, but was soon put back on the defensive when Japan took out his ninja throwing stars.

Jags and China sat at the tea table with Miss Kitty, watching them fight back and forth with muted interest. The battle was long and bloody, bits and pieces of remote and katana flying every which way, but the author was much too pressed for time to be able to describe such glorious combat. Finally, Jags took a lag in the fight as an opportunity to check her watch, realizing that her chapter was already close to six pages long.

"Oh jeez," she muttered to herself, "If I let this go on, there won't be a new chapter for at least another decade."

"Okay," she barked, sitting up, "Okay, hold it!"

Both parties immediately stopped to stare at her, Japan because he was truly frightened of the small girl, Coolgirl because her remote was almost smashed to pieces, anyway. Jags took a spare remote out of the air and handed it to Coolgirl, seeing the condition of the old one.

Coolgirl wasted no time in pressing the button this time, not even attempting to press it in slow motion for fear that Japan was going to strike at any moment. But Japan simply watched with an obvious look of frustration, his eyes flitting from the remote to Jags to his brother, then back to the remote again. It was clear that he had by now adopted some sort of phobia of Jags, and may be scarred for years to come. China, though alarmed, didn't seem as distraught as his brother- likely because he didn't know exactly _what _these girls were planning.

"_Just wait till it's his turn,_" Coolgirl thought with a grin. Then he would see what _real _phobia could be.

The button came down, and a large cloud of smoke blanketed the room, leaving everyone except Miss Kitty (who had somehow, by this time, constructed herself a breathing apparatus) squinting and coughing heavily. But it eventually cleared, leaving the group not-so-stunned at the sight they witnessed.

Jags tilted her head, eyeing the new pony tailed guest up and down. "Are you… sure you pressed it?"

Coolgirl's brow furrowed, and she turned the remote over in her hands a few times. Jamming her thumb into the button and seeing no results, she huffed, "Jags, I think there's something wrong with your remote."

There China stood, same clothing, same long, dark pony tail his eyes clearly relieved, if not under whelmed… Nothing seemed different about the country, not in the slightest. At this, Jags scrambled to her laptop, scanning over the chapter with anxious eyes.

Could there be a crack in the system? Had China unknowingly hacked the database of female controls…?

It was then that she found her answer. Well, _she _didn't…

China, at that moment, just so happened to be a wee bit bored with waiting for the supposed 'bad thing' coming any minute. He folded his arms across his chest, and gave a heavy sigh, clearly ready to go about his business.

His eyes widened, his arms immediately uncrossed when he felt something that… was definitely _not _supposed to be there. Then, tentatively, he placed a hand back to the spot where he had felt the difference, just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. But, unfortunately for him, he was not.

"Er… Miss writers, aru?" His voice, although always feminine, came out a bit more high-pitched this time. This made China break into slight hysterics.

Both of the ladies looked up, noting the voice change at once. Jags gave a wide grin, only happy that there was no glitch, while Coolgirl threw down the remote to hug China excitedly.

"We did it!" she exclaimed, relief flooding into her voice as she strangled the newly female China.

Jags shrugged, "I knew there wouldn't be anything wrong with my chapter. He's just girly to begin with!"

"Maybe a bit different in the hips, and those small boobs, of course."

"Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Should've been our first guess!"

"Excuse me!" China fretted, finally able to pry an excited Coolgirl off of her waist, "Doesn't anyone else find this strange? I am a girl, aru!"

She looked around to each of her guests, none of those present looking the least bit surprised by the revelation, except perhaps Coolgirl, who had never seen this transformation until that moment.

"Er…" Jags started, "I guess I just imagined it would be more… _drastic._"

Japan nodded thoughtfully. Though his face was still a bit pale, it didn't affect him as much as it did when he was at America's home; maybe because he was used to it, or maybe because it wasn't such a difference. "Brother… You actually look very good this way."

"Really, aru?" China blushed, "Thank you, little brother."

He then looked over to where Miss Kitty had been sitting this whole time, staring, "And thank you for your kind look as well, Miss Kitty. But I think I must change back, aru."

Coolgirl's face turned into a pout. "Why? I like you this way. You look pretty good as a girl, I should say!"

"Yes, but," China objected, "I know that Russia will be coming for his daily tirade- I mean… _visit, _any minute now, aru. And… if he sees me as a girl…"

They were all silent for a moment, soaking in what China had implied.

"The condoms…" Jags whispered to herself, thinking about a particular episode she had seen wherein America orders condoms as a joke from Russia, "His… 'Little Russia'… Imagine the size…"

China nodded hurriedly, "Yes! And if he finds that I have become a girl, aru…"

"It's free reign," Coolgirl finished for him, looking equally disturbed.

Jags pondered this for a moment before looking up, a look of confidence replacing the worry. "No way… Russia? He wouldn't."

"Oh, he _would,_" said China, dead serious.

"Well then," Coolgirl decided, "We'll just have to hide you! And I'll come with you, of course. You _are _my country, after all." She latched onto the nation's arm, quite pleased with her plan.

Jags shrugged, "This could work! Best plan we've got. And besides, we're doing Russia in a few chapters anyway, and I think he's doing some strange Rasputin thing with France right now. So we should be safe for now."

Coolgirl gave her a pointed look, coughing not-so-subtly.

"Oh!" Jags perked up, getting the message, "Or if you two just want some time to catch up, that's cool. I think Japan ran off somewhere. I have to look for him, anyway…"

Both seemed fine with this plan, although Jags was a tad bit offended by China's glare as she rushed out, making a fourth human-sized hole in the wall. Coolgirl waved her off, and she could hear a faintly animated bombardment of questions as she walked through the cherry blossoms.

Nonetheless, she sighed, knowing that next time wouldn't be much easier. "Switzerland…" she muttered when she flipped through the list, cringing.

She pressed a finger to her temple, feeling a migraine coming. "Maybe I'll just skip out on this one…"

* * *

><p>"Gott! You're lazier than Gil!"<p>

"Tybs groaned something inaudible into the pillows.

Germany continued to nag her, in her feminine voice.

Tybs lay still, but adjusted the pillow above her head.

"Get up!" She bellowed in the same demanding voice guy Germany would have.

"Nein!" Tybs23 screeched into the pillow. It was the only word in German she knew.

"No? No! Absolutely not. You vill get out of bed, and vork on your next chapter! I vant to be a male again!" Her German accent was so thick.

Ludwig picked up the clipboard, and glanced down at it. "Come on. France's is next. Vouldn't that be, uh, fun?"

Tybs remained unresponsive.

"Dat's it!" He pushed her off the bed.

Tybs hissed at the action, and landed on the carpeted floor.

She wearily gripped a pillow, and brought it under her, continuing her sleep on the floor.

"Ludwig help!"Gilbert called from down the hall – obvious in a panic.

With this, Tybs let out a series of swears, before she got up and down the hall.

The site she saw, would make Hetalia history.

She ran back in her room, to grab a pen and her clipboard, and got down what she just saw.

Then, she ran back outside to help Gilbert.

"Oh, hon hon hon. Gilbert. You look fantastic! Just one kiss. Don't make me beg, ma cherie."

Running down the hall, was a very frantic girl Gilbert, running from the taller Frenchman.

"Rape! Rape!" Gilbert went off like a siren.

"Tybs, you gotta help!"

"Tybs? Oh, who is this Tybs?"

Francis said, grabbing her hand, and placing a firm kiss on it.

"Wow, you're really creepy."

"Isn't he?" Gilbert said, as she came to hide behind Tybs.

"Ah, you two are so beautiful, no?"

And, just like that, the creep passed out.

As he fell, it was revealed that the reason he fainted was none other than Germany punching him in the head.

"Blitz!" Gilbert cheered and patted his little sister on the back.

"Even as a chick, you'd still top Italy." To this Germany blushed, and Tybs scribbled it on her clipboard. She could use that for later.

"Okay, France is next."

"So, if France turns into a girl, I wouldn't get raped by him anymore."

"You probably will."

Suddenly Gilbert was gone behind Tybs' door, the _click _of the lock was heard.

"Now, before I go, how was he made, and than you?"

"He was dropped, many times."

"I heard that."

"It's only true!"

"But don't tell her that."

Tybs giggled at this.

"Good bye Germany. Have fun topping Italy."

She blushed and turned away.

Tybs was left in the hallway – gazing at the passed out France.

She had to do this quick.

TYbs grabbed his feet, and began to drag him done the hallway to the basement where her and Jags work their fanfiction magic. After a few stairs, she arrived, and set the man's body on the floor.

"Alright. I gotta make this quick. Portal of the Fangirls! I demand you bring me Regis Filia at once!" She commanded. A flapper hat appeared, than a pool of blond hair appeared."

"And hello. Welcome to Germany's estate."

She looked a bit afraid to take her hand, but she did.

"Did you know Germany started World War I because they were in control of industrialization in Europe?"

"Really?"

The girl nodded.

"Well. 'Nuff 'bout Germany. Tis here is France." She pointed to the body on the floor.

"Is he okay?"

"Just knocked out. Oh man! You should have been here for it."

"Did you know the French Revolution was mainly started by rumors that King Louis was going to hire assassins to kill _everyone_ in France?"

"Um, no. Wow, that's really stupid."

"Well, the rumor first started out as the King hiring professionals to kill the Third Estate, which was filled with peasants whose vote would always be out-ruled by the first two estates. It lead people to believe that he was just going to kill everyone. And with this, the Storming of the Bastille, or the only place in France where weapons and ammunitions were tangible, took place where all the civilians bared arms to protect themselves. All the while, King Louis was vacationing with his wife in Versailles."

"But if King Louis was in Germany, how could he be planning an army."

Princess just shook her head with no answer.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Anyway -" Tybs said plucking a wand from her desk.

"With this, male France will be no more." She pointed it skyward, and was about to zap France, when Princess interupted.

She pointed to the wand. "May I?"

"By all means."

She handed her the wand, and watched as France grew shorter, and a quite femine body.

"Francisa, wake up!" Tybs said repeatedly slapping his face.

He woke up, and was forced in the closet by the two girls, who were giggling.

"Oh Russia~" Princess called.

Being she is a fangirl, with the power or fangirlism, she was able to summon the scary country. She handed him a sink pipe, and let out a fangirl scream as he 'koled.'

"Alright, Russia, France is in there -"

"Vhenever I look at his stupid face, I imagine pounding it to dust."

Both girls looked at each other, and practically danced. "He quoted Hetalia!" They both giggled, as they let him in the closet with France.

* * *

><p>We are back! I felt like I updated a freakin; week ago! Wow!<p>

We're sorry for the delay. But we are back and running.

Before, I go, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, commented, and favorited.

It's nice.

Anyway, next chapter is Switz and Romano. I know your looking forward to it!

Jags and Tybs, signing out . =D


End file.
